


sound lazy (ignore my tone)

by galaxyjun



Series: Buss It Verse [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regular (Music Video), Crime AU, Drabble, Immortality, no proof reading cause im impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: the bell goes. donghyuck feels himself moves before he hears the chair scrape against the floor.*donghyuck has a math test before he takes part in 127's regular heist.title from "what's up danger" - blackway & black caviar





	sound lazy (ignore my tone)

**Author's Note:**

> into the spider-verse is so GOOD

donghyuck finished his test ten minutes ago. it was easy, a breeze. yuta helped him with studying, math and donghyuck had never really gotten along but yuta knows math like he knows the moles on jaehyun’s neck. which is to say, really fucking well.

donghyuck’s been done the test for-fucking- _ever,_ but his teacher hadn’t let him leave. unlike mr. park, the usually reasonable and friendly guy that he is, some dusty old substitute was standing in. an old hag who made donghyuck when he sat down to leave after he finished.

real wrench in the plans. donghyuck sits at his desk, drumming his fingers into the wood sporadically, gnawing at his bottom lip. he’s missed the meet up time, and the others must’ve gone through with the plan by now. he was supposed to be there for infiltration and blowing the doors, but that’s happened. he can hear it, feel it in his pulse. donghyuck says they’re all connected, they call him crazy, but he feels their adrenaline in his veins. 

donghyuck breathes out shakily. six minutes left. he can wait. like math, patience has never really been a strong suit of his. but he’s got this.

jeno shoots him an odd look. he doesn’t know about the criminal syndicate thing, donghyuck doesn’t even know where he would start. but he doesn’t have to know. not yet. donghyuck ignores him, breathes slowly outwards. settles into what johnny calls the pre-game mindset. steady, collected, focused. calm before the storm.

“be patient lee.” the sub snaps. donghyuck barely hears her. he hears the sirens in the distance, feels the wood beneath his fingertips. feels his pulse in his throat. he’s still alive. shot down many a time, but god knows he’ll get back up again.

the bell goes. donghyuck feels himself moves before he hears the chair scrape against the floor.

he tears down the hallways, ducking into an old bathroom no one uses. tears off his uniform, shoves it into his backpack, pulling out the black hoodie, the black pants. his hands are trembling with the adrenaline, the excitement. the calm is gone and it’s like electricity races its way through his veins, has him shoving the lacy gas mask under his jacket with short breath. 

donghyuck slips up the stairs, undetected, sticking to the shadows. the rain beats down on his hood, cold and unforgiving. it sharpens his mind, narrows his focus. the sky is gray and cloudy, the city oppressed by the storm lingering in the distance. beneath his feet, red and blue lights paint the walls with life, light, energy. their sirens ring through the air, barely heard over the thunder in the distance. 

donghyuck inhales, tasting the rain on his lips. feels it fall against his face, then pulls the mask over his head. a gas mask, embroidered with lacy white flowers. 

he turns, gets a running start, and leaps towards the closest building. lands with a roll, keeps going like it took no effort at all. this is plan b, if donghyuck was to get held up. run to the roofs overhead, grab the sniper rifle hidden in the cinderblocks, provide cover from overhead.

donghyuck’s got another six minutes before he arrives at his destination. he can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> luv the sniper boy
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/maplemarkle) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kyunset)


End file.
